


inconvenient fireworks

by Rethira



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokugawa Ieyasu is surprisingly romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inconvenient fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> My only concession to Valentine's Day is this; it's set in like a Gakuen Basara universe I guess?
> 
> The title is from Vienna Teng's song, _Stray Italian Greyhound_.

They’re ostensibly eating lunch, although really Mitsunari is, of course, simply playing along so when Ieyasu does something against school rules he will be ready to catch him at it. There is no doubt in Mitsunari’s mind that Ieyasu _will_ do something wrong – he’s friends with half the delinquents at school, and only isn’t friends with the other half by virtue of not having met them yet – so he is pre-empting him.

If pressed, Mitsunari might also admit he is avoiding his classmates, because it is Valentine’s Day so everyone has gone mad.

Eating lunch on the roof with Ieyasu is a small price to pay in comparison.

They’re doing it in companionable silence for once – Ieyasu’s delinquent friends are off doing something delinquent, no doubt, and Ieyasu himself looks lost in thought.

“Say, Mitchan,” he starts.

“My name is _Ishida Mitsunari_ ,” Mitsunari hisses, glaring at Ieyasu. This is also why he despises Ieyasu – the ridiculous nicknames.

And then Ieyasu just grins and continues to say, “ _Mitchan_ , you know it’s Valentine’s Day, right?”

Aggrieved, Mitsunari nods. “Why else do you think I’m up here?”

Ieyasu smiles again and sits up. He reaches for his bag and pulls out something that looks suspiciously like a box of chocolates. “I know it’s meant to be the girl, but.” He laughs and rubs the back of his head nervously. “You like dark chocolate right, Mitchan?”

There’s something very wrong with this situation. Extremely wrong. Ieyasu is giving Mitsunari chocolates. And he’s saying, “I like you, Mitsunari,” and he’s not even using that stupid name, and he’s put one of his hands over Mitsunari’s and he’s _leaning in_ and-

Ieyasu’s lips are warm and dry. They’re only pressed against Mitsunari’s for a second or two, and then Ieyasu pulls back and won’t meet Mitsunari’s eyes. “Ah, sorry, I should have asked,” he says, turning red.

Mitsunari presses his fingers to his lips and blinks. There’s a box of dark chocolates in his lap and Ieyasu’s hand is still covering his, and Mitsunari’s throat is suddenly very dry.

“Mitchan?” Ieyasu asks, sounding worried.

Mitsunari clears his throat. “Kissing is prohibited under rule 21b of the school code,” he says.

Ieyasu bursts out laughing and throws an arm over Mitsunari’s shoulders. “There’s the Mitchan I know,” he says.

“I should report you for this-”

“Lighten up, Mitchan, it’s Valentine’s Day,” Ieyasu says. “Everyone’s kissing today.”

“Just because everyone is doing it, _Ieyasu_ , doesn’t mean that you should too.”

“Eat your chocolate, Mitchan,” Ieyasu chides.

~

The chocolate is good.

~

After Valentine’s Day, Mitsunari never seems able to catch Ieyasu alone. He’s always off with Date Masamune or Motochika Chōsokabe, both of whom Mitsunari despises, and even when he’s not, there’s almost always some hanger on or such like nearby. More times than Mitsunari would care to count he finds Ieyasu conversing with Saika Magoichi, and she’s as much a delinquent as Motochika is.

It’s _infuriating_.

All this means that when White Day comes around, Mitsunari hasn’t had a chance to talk to Ieyasu about _anything_ , and on top of that, Ieyasu is deliberately avoiding him.

Ieyasu is the worst kind of coward.

It’s a good thing it is perfectly normal for Mitsunari to follow Ieyasu around already, otherwise someone might suspect something. Even so, everyone can tell Mitsunari’s in a worse mood than usual – and of course, the longer he tails Ieyasu, the worse it gets.

All this culminates in Mitsunari finally snapping in the schoolyard at the end of the day, when Ieyasu _walks right past him_ without even a nod.

“ _Ieyasu!_ ”

Perhaps some poor souls on the other side of the school didn’t hear him, but Mitsunari wouldn’t bet on it. Every head turns to look at Mitsunari – even, slowly, Ieyasu’s.

“Mitchan?” he asks, tilting his head like he has _no idea_ why Mitsunari is in a foul mood.

Mitsunari throws the box at him – it hits Ieyasu square in the forehead before falling to the ground. Ieyasu rubs at his forehead before bending down to pick it up and open it. He blinks in surprise.

“ _White Day_ ,” Mitsunari snarls, before stomping past Ieyasu and out the front gates, all eyes on him.

The next day Ieyasu turns up wearing the fingerless gloves Mitsunari had bought him and smiling so widely it was a wonder you couldn’t see the back of his teeth.


End file.
